Three Months
by poyntersally
Summary: He couldn't remember the last time he slept. Camelot was at war. They were attacked, and as the crown prince, Arthur needed to protect his kingdom.


**Hello Merlin lovers! I can't wait for the new series. I've heard that it is going to be set a year in the future, and Camelot is at war (oh no!). I was inspired when Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful Soul' started playing on shuffle. **

Blood flooded his vision. Screams assaulted his eardrums. He could feel every bead of sweat dripping from skin. He couldn't remember the last time he slept. Camelot was at war. They were attacked, and as the crown prince, Arthur needed to protect his kingdom.

He was summoned to the castle, but attacked on his way there. Three of the guards set to protect him had been killed. The prince continued on to his castle, his home; although, recently, it had begun to become unfamiliar to him. The once white walls were now plagued with ash. Turrets were disintegrating, stones lost, crushed from constant trebuchet attacks. The courtyard was the temporary resting place for the dead, for the battle had not ceased and there was no designated time to properly bury them. The bodies in the courtyard were lucky, though. They were brought home to rest. Others died in battle, or were captured and tortured – made examples of. The townspeople escorted safely into the castle, inhabiting the many corridors and passageways, living anywhere they were able: safe.

As Arthur's horse, Gallifrey, galloped into the courtyard, Arthur pulled back his reins. Civilians were gathered in the courtyard, his father was standing on the balcony, and all of the knights who were supposed to be resting were paying their respects. One of them had died. Arthur dismounted. He guided his horse into the stable, and entered the castle through the strong Oak doors. Hurrying to his father, Arthur was stopped by many of the peasants living in the castle. Praying for food, asking for help, trying to soothe crying babies, Arthur realized that he could not help them. He could never help them, unless he won this war. His mind flashed back to the burning body in the courtyard. How was he supposed to win this war when his soldiers were dying? He could die. Black hair flowed into his mind's eye. He couldn't think about her right now. He needed to see his father.

Amongst the throng of peasants, Merlin was delivering water. His master and friend, Arthur, who had suffered more than anyone this war, passed him, and Merlin apologized to the young mother he was helping. He needed to follow Arthur.

"Arthur" The prince didn't slow down. He didn't even hear Merlin. The incognito wizard fastened his pace. The prince tightened the grip on his sword in its sheath. His hand felt raw without it in his grasp. His stride was long, determined.

"Arthur. Slow down." Released from his daze, Arthur turned to face his most trusted companion. A smile crept to his lips, slightly.

"Merlin," Arthur placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "What has happened? Who has died?"

"Sir Bedivere. He left behind a wife and son. But what about you, where are your escorts?"

"We were ambushed." Arthur paused to let Merlin become accustomed to the news. Arthur was desensitized to death, but Merlin was protected in these castle walls. He had not seen the amounts of mortal wounds and last breaths that Arthur had. "Come with me. I must speak with my father."

Merlin opened the door to the balcony. Although he was Arthur's friend, he was still his servant. The duo had interrupted Uther's speech. Arthur silently joined the crowd in the back, and let his father finish paying his respects.

"Sir Bedivere was a great man, a great knight. He served Camelot well, and I am deeply saddened by his death. I will personally see that his wife and child have everything they need. Although it is a great tragedy, they should be proud. He died a hero's death. He died protecting Camelot."

Uther turned to enter the castle, but paused when he recognized his son's face. "Arthur?"

Arthur stepped forward to embrace his father. "Father"

"Well, where are your escorts?"

"We were ambushed."

"Thank God you're safe." Uther, holding Arthur as arm's length, assessed his son. "You're safe." Uther put his arm around his son's shoulder, and guided him into the castle. "We must have a feast. Every available knight must be in attendance-"

"Father!" Arthur stopped. "Men are dying out there. Camelot is in peril, attacked constantly, and you want to hold a feast in my honor?" Arthur stepped out of his father's grasp. "I will not stand for it."

"Arthur, you are the crown prince. You are alive. This is cause for celebration."

"Father, our people are dying! They are starving! What message would we be sending if we gorged ourselves while they were bickering over the last piece of stale bread?"

"Arthur, is it so wrong that I want to celebrate your safe return home? You're my son. And you're alive." Arthur saw tears in his father's eyes before he was engulfed in the older man's arms. From behind his father's frame, Arthur saw Gaius enter the room, followed by Guinevere. Guinevere! Arthur had not seen her for 3 months. His breath caught in his throat. She had not seen him yet. Instead, she had branched off to talk with Merlin, and it seemed to Arthur that his servant wasn't in any hurry to inform her that he had returned.

"Your highness." Gaius addressed Uther.

"Yes Gaius." The king stepped away from his son, and Gwen saw Arthur for the first time in three months. His hair was slightly longer. He had a beard. His face was worried, his shoulders were slumped, and exhaustion controlled his demeanor. He turned to face her, and a slight smile traced his lips. His blue eyes, that were once so full of hope and life, surveyed her as if she was a ghost. Hollowed out and empty, that's what her love was now.

Slowly, he walked over to her. He extended his hand. "Guinevere."

"Sire." She placed her hand on his, and bowed before him.

"It's been a long time."

"Too long if I may say so myself, your majesty." Gwen's comment made Arthur smile.

"Too long indeed. How have you been since we last spoke?"

"Tired, frustrated. I'm doing all I can to help these people, but it doesn't seem to be enough."

Arthur grabbed Gwen's hand, concealing the action from his father, Merlin, and Gaius. "I hope you're taking care of yourself Guinevere."

Gwen smiled at the prince. "I am trying sire." Wishing they were alone, private, in another room, wishing that their reunion could be more unrestrained, Gwen resisted caressing his cheek. He had been gone so long, and lines that were not visible when he left, now graced his features. If his royal visage, with the crimson cape embroidered with the golden dragon and his golden crown gracing his head at all of the important functions, were not enough to remind her that he was going to be king one day, the lines of worry on his face showcased the decisions that lay in his hands. Nothing about his life would be easy. Arthur stepped, to further hide her from Gaius and Uther.

"I wish we were somewhere more private. Gaius is busy with my father. Can we escape to his chambers?" Gwen looked down at Arthur's boots. Hesitantly, her eyes met his, and she nodded.

"Since Morgana disappeared, my duties have lessened. I don't believe that your father notices I am still around."

Arthur controlled his temper, and did not let her comment upset him. Guinevere may be just a servant to his father, but to him she was not dispensable. She was his everything. She was why he was fighting. Camelot would mean next to nothing, if he could not share it with Gwen. "I will follow you shortly." Arthur nodded toward the door, and slowly let go of Gwen's hand. Gwen proceeded to walk out the door, and shortly after her Merlin followed.

Arthur stayed tucked away in the corner. His father was still discussing something with Gaius. Arthur believed that his father would not notice he was gone, but he still interrupted his father's conversation to announce his departure.

"Father, I am going to check on the water supply of the villagers."

Uther voiced some form of consent, but Arthur didn't register it. His heart was drumming in his ears, and for the first time in a long time it wasn't the call of battle that was leading him forward.

He stopped by his chambers. He unbuckled his chainmail, and laid it on his bed. He threw a bucket of water over his head, and changed into a new shirt. Running down the corridors, thankfully he wasn't hindered by anyone in the hallway. The castle guards had managed to leave all personal hallways clear.

He turned the corner, and trotted down the stairs. Finally, he saw the double doors that opened to Gaius' chambers. He didn't pause. He didn't think. He pushed open the doors.

Gwen had not turned around. His lips were on hers, with his hands laced in her hair. She didn't have time to turn around before he kissed her. She could feel his scraggly beard scratching her cheeks. His hair was wet, and his chainmail was gone. Gwen decided that he had stopped at his chambers before coming to her, and while she was upset that he hadn't hurried to meet her, she was not upset that the smell he had acquired during his travels was only lingering instead of prevalent.

His mouth moved to her neck, and Gwen was pleased that his feelings had not lessened during their separation. "Arthur." Gwen hummed. Arthur rested his head against her forehead. "Gwen." He smiled. "I love you."

Although Gwen had known it, since her kiss had broken the _curse_ that forced him to fall in love with Vivienne, Arthur had never spoken the words before. His words had shocked her. Their relationship could never work. It would not be accepted, yet he was sharing his feelings with her, making it hard to cope with the fact that their relationship (however wanted) was forbidden. She was a servant.

However, Gwen didn't care about her status right now. Arthur had been at war for three months, and she had learned how empty life could be without him. "As I love you." She whispered. His mouth was on hers again, and their kiss was more passionate than any they had shared before.

"Guinevere, it has always been you. I have been fighting a war for months now, and the one thing that keeps me fighting is the thought that I can return home to you. My kingdom means nothing to me without you in it." He kissed her again. "Gwen, one day, my father will be gone. I will be king, and I will rule this kingdom how I see fit, and I believe that the best thing for this kingdom is _you _ruling by my side." Gwen made to protest, but Arthur interrupted her with another kiss. "You have nothing, yet you give everything to them. You haven't slept in days, you're a living corpse. Who is more fit to be queen?"

"I am not in the mood to argue right now, and you just returned from one war, do you really want to start another one?"

"I'm afraid, my lady, you aren't as frightening as the army of King Geoffrey." Arthur said with a smile. "And, I have had three months to ponder on this idea. I have all of the answers."

Gwen wrapped her arms around his torso, and held back tears. "Three months."

Arthur soothed her. "We must not think about that now. Right now, we must cherish this moment."

Merlin interrupted the lovers, opening the door and warning them that Gaius was on his way. Arthur grasped Gwen's hands, and kissed each one. "I'm here, for a while." He left the room, and walked to his chambers. His father summoned for him, and Arthur made his way for the great hall.

In the great hall, Uther was sitting with Sir Bedivere's son. He was a young lad, about twelve, and possessed many of Bedivere's qualities, including his name. Arthur recognized him from knight's training.

Arthur ate dinner with Uther and Bedivere. They spoke of many things, but the war. Uther remembered that Arthur was his son, who just so happened to be the crown prince of Camelot. Although Arthur had grown up in many ways and was very talented in battle, Uther knew that the young prince was still scared for his kingdom and for his life. Uther had never seen Arthur courting a girl, but he wasn't blind. He saw his son's blush and petite smiles. A life was awaiting Arthur here, and this war threatened its existence. Uther prayed that this bloodshed would end soon, and while Arthur prayed for the same thing, he prayed for completely different reasons. He needed Guinevere. He wasn't sure how many more months away from her he could handle before losing his mind.

**This is a oneshot. Please tell me what you thought about it. PLEASE! **

**For the readers interested in hearing about this story: Some reviewers have complained that I don't add any details to my stories. I tried to add details here. I want to expand my vocabulary, and I would love it if someone with a thesaurus-like mind would offer to be my BETA reader. Please tell me what you think about my story, did I expand enough? Did I give you enough details? Was it boring? Any words of advice would be helpful. Thank you!**


End file.
